Ham Ham Holidays
by Cool-Elf
Summary: Laura is going on holiday to Spain with Hamtaro and Boss comes along too but at the airport Hamtaro and Boss lose Laura!


Ham Ham Holiday  
  
Authors note: Just to make it like a real show I added the Lyrics to it! (  
  
It's Hamtaro time!  
  
Kushi-Kushi Tiki-Tiki woo!  
  
Hamtaro!  
  
When we work together it's much better!  
  
My best friend!  
  
We like sunflower seeds khrrmp khrrmp khrrmp!  
  
My Ham Hams!  
  
If she heads for trouble, we won't let her!  
  
Hamtaro!  
  
Little Hamsters, Big Adventures!  
  
Laura's gone to school, let's go to our Ham Ham Clubhouse!  
  
We can fix their troubles just be quiet as a mouse  
  
Watch out for those cats you know they're smarter than you think  
  
But if we work together we can make their plans sink! Woo!  
  
Hamtaro!  
  
Snoozer, Howdy, Penelope, Panda,  
  
My best friends!  
  
Oxnard, Bijou, Cappy, Maxwell  
  
My Ham Hams!  
  
Dexter, Boss, Pashmina, Jingle  
  
Hamtaro!  
  
Little Hamsters, Big Adventures!  
  
'Scuse me while I work out, gotta run in my wheel, weee!  
  
Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro's here to help you!  
  
Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro's team is for you!  
  
Hamtaro!  
  
January 8  
  
It was a cold miserable day, a good day to go on holiday, somewhere, where it's hot. Luckily Laura's parents booked a plane last year, to Spain for a week! Laura was all packed and ready to go.  
  
Laura's Dad: "come on down with your suitcase Laura and have some breakfast" shouted Laura's dad.  
  
Laura: "Im coming!" she replied.  
  
Before Laura went down stairs she said to Hamtaro  
  
"Hamtaro, today is going to be great! We are going to Spain, don't worry you're coming too, I'll be back up for you soon!" Laura ran downstairs.  
  
Hamtaro: "Spain? What's Spain, is it a type of sunflower or something?" Confused Hamtaro quickly jumped out of his Hamster home on to Laura's bed then down the small hole in Laura's bedroom. This small hole lead Hamtaro outside in the cold wet rain. Hamtaro slid down the drainpipe.  
  
Hamtaro: "Ooopaa!!!"  
  
And landed on Brandy nose. (The dog) Brandy yawned, and went back to sleep.  
  
Hamtaro then ran to the Ham Ham Clubhouse.  
  
Boss: "Oh, hi Hamtaro, what are you doing here so early?"  
  
Hamtaro: " Hi Boss! Im looking for Maxwell, have seen him?" Boss: "No I haven't, he's probably at the bookstore, he'll be here in a minute. Why do you want him anyway?  
  
Hamtaro: "Laura's taking me to Spain she said, but I don't know what Spain is?  
  
Bijou, Pashmina and Penelope walked in.  
  
Bijou: " Hello Boss, oh Hamtaro, you're here early"  
  
Hamtaro: "Hi you guys, have you seen Maxwell?  
  
Pashmina: " Yes he's just coming!" Maxwell walked into the clubhouse with Oxnard, Dexter and Howdy  
  
Maxwell: "Good morning everyone!"  
  
Hamtaro: "Maxwell I have something exciting to tell you! Laura's said that she going to take me to Spain, and I don't know what Spain is!?"  
  
Stan: " Did I hear someone say Spain" Stan and Sandy arrived at the clubhouse with Panda and Cappy.  
  
Maxwell: " You know what Spain is Stan?"  
  
Stan: "No." (Hamgoof)  
  
Maxwell: "Well Spain is a country like this one but it's in a different place and the temperature is hotter."  
  
Bijou: "I heard that Spain is near France."  
  
Maxwell: " That's correct, most people go to Spain for a holiday."  
  
Oxnard: "Gosh Hamtaro, you're going to have a good time, if you don't mind please can you bring me a Spanish sunflower seed back."  
  
Boss: "Well I'm coming with you!"  
  
Hamtaro: "Ya! Why don't we all go together, it can be one big adventure!"  
  
Maxwell: "I think we all would like to but our owners will notice that we have gone."  
  
All Ham hams: "Hamgoof."  
  
Hamtaro: "O ya, well we have to go Boss before Laura finish her breakfast! Bye everyone, I'll bring you something good back!"  
  
Boss: "Bye Bijou, I'll try and find a nice red ribbon."  
  
All Ham hams: "Bye-Q!"  
  
Hamtaro and Boss said good bye and went back to Hamtaro's house. Boss hid in Hamtaro's bed.  
  
Laura: "Hello my fuzzy little friend, its time to go, this is going to be great!"  
  
Laura took Hamtaro's cage and put it in the car and said good bye to Kana. They were now on their way to the airport!  
  
The Air Port  
  
Laura was now at the airport.  
  
Laura: " Where should we put our suitcases mum?"  
  
Laura's Mum: "We'll give it to those people over there, who will then put it on the plane."  
  
Laura: "Wow, but what about Hamtaro and Brandy?"  
  
Laura's Mum: "Im sorry Laura but they have to go in the plane cargo area as well."  
  
Laura: "Ok." She said with disappointment.  
  
Hamtaro: "Boss she said we have to go in the plane cargo, that won't be fun. Let's jump out!"  
  
Boss : " Ok, but we might get lost."  
  
Hamtaro: "Not this Ham Ham!"  
  
Just as Laura gave Hamtaro's cage to the airport man, Hamtaro and Boss jumped out and hid in Laura's hand-luggage.  
Laura and her parents walked over to the restaurant because they had to wait 30minutes before their plane was ready. They sat down and started ordering some drinks.  
  
Hamtaro: " Let's have a look around Boss, Laura will probably be here for hours!"  
  
Boss: "Lets go and check that arcade out over there!"  
  
Hamtaro: "What's an arcade?"  
  
Boss: "I don't know but that big sign over there says it's a arcade!"  
  
Boss and Hamtaro ran to the arcade.  
  
Hamtaro: (Badda Badda)  
  
Boss: (Daba Daba)  
  
Hamtaro and Boss arrived at the arcade. Their eyes sparkled because of all the bright lights.  
  
Hamtaro: "Heke!"  
  
Boss: "Lets climb this thing so we can have a better view."  
  
Boss and Hamtaro started climbing up an arcade game.  
  
Hamtaro: "Are we nearly there yet, it's cold in here!" Boss: "Ya, I think it's this way."  
  
Hamtaro: "This looks like the thing humans called Space?.... Look out Boss there's a ball coming towards you!"  
  
Boss: "I have a feeling we have walked into a game!"  
  
Hamtaro: " So that's why this looks like Space and everythings moving! Quickly Boss down here!"  
  
Luckily the Hams Hams got out of the Pinball Machine safely!  
  
Boss: "Arcade must mean a place where people play different sorts of games, we should be more careful."  
  
Hamtaro: "Let's look at the other things in the airport like a food shop, I'm getting hungry."  
  
Boss: "Hiff hiff, this way!..................This looks a nice place to eat."  
  
The ham hams have now gone to a fruit shop.  
  
Hamtaro: "How are we going to get into the basket without people seeing us?"  
  
Boss: "Ill dig a little hole through the bottom of the basket." (Diggi Duggi)  
  
Boss dug a hole and they both crawled up it. In the basket they found juice red apples which they were very happy with! (Khrrmp Krrmp)  
  
"People going to Spain, please go to the plane with your passports in your hand"  
  
Hamtaro: "O no, that's our plane! Quickly Boss we must get back to Laura!"  
  
Hamtaro and Boss ran back to the restaurant but Laura wasn't there.  
  
Hamtaro: "oh no, now we are going to be stuck here forever and I will never see Laura again."  
  
Boss: "I think Laura must have gone that way where all those people are going, it's worth a try anyway."  
  
Hamtaro: "Ya! Come on let's go!  
  
Hamtaro and Boss went looking for Laura by following the crowd of people. They were led to the side entrance of the plane.  
  
Boss: "Laura must be in there."  
  
Hamtaro: "Come on let's go!"  
  
Boss: (Hiff Hiff)  
  
Hamtaro: "Wow, Planes look funny!"  
  
Ding dong "Hello and welcome to Swift Airways, please make sure your seat is up right and you are belted in. It will be a nice smooth flight to Spain! Soft drinks and food will be served later on. In case of emergency our air hostess will show you what to do by playing a sort video. I hope you have a good holiday!  
  
......The video was played and the plane started to move.  
  
Hamtaro: "Oh, Boss what's happening!?"  
  
Boss: "I don't know, hold on Hamtaro!"  
  
......The plane was up and away but was Laura on this flight?  
  
Snoozer, Penelope, Panda, Howdy, Oxnard, Bijou, & Boss let's go!  
  
Zersnoo, Pepenelo, Sobs, Dapan, Dyhow, Nardox, Joubi, & Hamtaro!  
  
Hamster, Ham Ham, Ticky Ticky, Kushi Kushi, Sunflower, Khrrmp Khrrmp, Hamtaro!  
  
Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya ­ ooh, la la la Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya ­ ooh, la la Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya ­ ooh la la la Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya ­ ooh, la, la ya  
  
Let's make a wish ­ ooh, ooh Make it come true Singing along with us is all you do!  
  
Come on and be your very best, ooh, ooh Get a hundred on your test  
  
All of your dreams will come true Come on and Sing this secret spell ­ it's just for you  
  
Think of all the love we'll bring  
  
Hamtaro will know just what to do  
  
This will be our song, come on and sing!  
  
Snoozer, Penelope, Panda, Howdy, Oxnard, Bijou, & Boss let's go!  
  
Zersnoo, Pepenelo, Sobs, Dapan, Dehow Nardox Joubi, & Hamtaro!  
  
Little Hamsters, Big Adventures Ham Ham, Hamtaro  
  
Authors note: Bye-Q = Bye, Badda Badda = Running noise of the Hams, Daba Daba = Running noise of Boss and Hamgoof = Disappointment. Just incase your wondering (  
  
The next chapter will be about Hamtaro and Boss in Spain where Hamtaro finds a Ham Ham that has a crust on him! 


End file.
